Deep Wounds
by ElviraWhovianPadawan128
Summary: AU Count Dooku is alive. Emalda is a young Jedi knight. With the help of Obi-Wan-Kenobi can she stop Dooku. Or will the wounds get deeper and deeper? Bad summary I know
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first story. Im new so excuse me if im a bad writer, I haven't had much practice. I love Star Wars so I wanted to do a story about it. Its Set between ROTS and ANH Hope you enjoy.

Deep Wounds

Two suns, Tatoo I and Tatoo II, scorched the desolate sand planet that was Tatooine. The air was hot and arid, unbearable for people form other planets, however Tatooine's inhabitants were used to it. A young girl walked across the golden desert, she looked about 19 and had pristine white hair tied up in a messy bun, a prolonged, jagged scar ran down her face from her hairline to her soft jaw, her eyes shone light purple and her clothes whipped in the wind. A muffled shout came from behind her, she turned than ran. Her hand was hovering over a metal cylinder, _just in case,_ she thought. A storm of white, came above the dunes. StormTroopers. The girl ran faster, until she reached a battered and bruised X-Wing. On top of it was a red and white R2 unit who beeped at her, urging her inside the cockpit. Without hesitation, she climbed in. Flicking switches and pressing a few buttons, she slammed hard onto the throttle, briskly taking off. Halting, the troopers started to shoot at the ship, trying to bring it down.

"R2-D3 give me co-ordinates to Dagobah! Time to visit an old friend."

Slowly, the X-Wing landed. Lifting herself up, the girl stepped out. The dense fog, clouded her view, she waved her hand towards the ship.

"Come on R2..." The unit beeped then followed its master. She looked around. Nothing, but fog and soggy mud.

"Master Yoda?" As if like magic, a green, long eared creature appeared in front of her.

"Master Yoda! Your alive...And you smell horrible." She said holding her nose, Yoda chuckled

"Grown you have" She rustled her hair, nervous

"Are anymore Jedi alive?" She asked, she knew it was personal but she needed help and Yoda wasn't much, as he couldn't leave this planet. Yoda sighed, then complied

"Obi-Wan, alive he is"

" And Anakin?" She pushed

" Young Skywalker, turned he has. Suduced by Emperor Palpatine." She gasped in shock.

"What of Padme and the baby."

"Died, Padme has. Delivered twins she has. Luke and Leia." She smiled, softly. The poor things. No family, well unless you count Owen Lars, Anakin's step-brother, and his wife Beru as family. She sighed.

"Confused, you are. Go back to Tatooine, Obi-Wan you will meet." Back! She couldn't go back. But she had to, he was the only one who could help.

"Yes Master Yoda, I hope I see you soon." She waved goodbye, then flew off in her X-Wing. Yoda smiled.

"Meet again, I hope so to. My young padawan..."

Obi-Wan slumped onto the small bed in the Lars home. They had given him the room,as he looked tired after his recent ordeal with his former-padawan. A tear threatened to fall as he remembered what happened.

"Its over Anakin, I have the high ground!" Obi-Wan shouted across the fiery, rocky planet, Mustafar.

"You underestimate my power!" Anakin got ready to jump

" Don't try it!" Obi-Wan sternly warned

Anakin leaped over the crimson lava. Obi-Wan briskly cut off his padawan's legs and arm, Anakin screaming in pain. He tried to push him self up with his gloved hand. To no avail as he slipped on the black sand.

"You were the Chosen One. It was said you would destroy the Sith. Not join them!"

Obi-Wan picked up his saber then walked off, tears stinging his eyes.

"I HATE YOU!" Anakin roared, before he burst into flames, screaming...

A knock broke him from his thoughts. Quickly, he got up, then went to answer the door. He was awe-struck when he saw who was standing there.

" EMALDA!" Obi-Wan shouted, hugging her

" Master Obi-Wan! Your okay!" They broke from the hug. Emalda had a solemn, sorrowful face, Obi-Wan instantly knew why.

" I'm sorry about Anakin...and Padmé." Obi-Wan smiled

" Its alright...i guess you know about the twins."

" Yes I do what happened to them?"

" Well in order to keep them safe from their father we separated them. Leia is with Bail Organa and Luke is here." Emalda gasped

"Can I see him!" Obi-Wan chuckled, she always had a soft spot for children. He led Emalda to Luke, who was sleeping soundly. Emalda could hardly contain her 'awww' as she looked at him.

"He looks just like his dad."

" Yeah he does..."

"So... Are you going to stay here and watch over Luke, then teach him in the ways of the force?" Emalda asked.

" Well what else would I do?" They shared a laugh, they only stopped for much needed breath,

" Let me guess...Ben?"

"Yep"

"Knew it."

" Anyways...i need to speak to you about something."

"What is it?" Emalda sighed,

"The thing is I need your help...Dooku isn't dead ."

DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN hope you liked...its bad but I did my best. See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter now this is about HOW Emalda escaped Order 66 for those who are wondering. Yes, I could just tell you, but im bored and I don't know what to write so hope you enjoy!

Mos Espa, Jabba's Palace, Dune Sea

Emalda trailed along the sand to Jabba's Palace. Jabba The Hut had some...unfinished business with her. Soon she was standing in front of two guards, who looked like green and pink warthogs, they came up to her then snorted. One of them tried to hit at her, with his axe. In a blur, Emalda had already thrown them to the wall, using a force push. Subconsciously, she pulled her fingers in, crushing their wind pipes, noticing this she immediately stopped, knowing it was not the Jedi way.

"I have a bad feeling about this." She mumbled under he breath, as she walked away, puling her hood up. It was a treacherous mission, especially for a woman as Jabba liked to...keep them. She pushed the horrendous thought out of her head then carried on down the steps. She came across a Twi'lek. Emalda coughed nervously, then straightened her posture.

"I would like to see Jabba The Hut." Emalda said, plainly.

"The great Jabba is busy." The Twi'lek uttered.

"Let me rephrase my scentence. I need to see Jabba. If I don't, well lets just say the last thing you will EVER see is my lightsaber, on your throat." Emalda, threatened, she knew it was wrong but she didn't care. One bit. All she wanted to do was see Jabba's slimy, grotesque face. The Twi'lek shivered in fear, then toddled off to his master. Soon, he came back, urging Emalda inside. There he was. In all his glory.

"Jabba. We finally meet. I hear you have some unfinished business with me and the Jedi." Before Jabba could reply, a young Togruta pulled on the chains that imprisoned her. Jabba pressed a button, beside him, opening a trap door, sending her falling pip l. Emalda looked up in horror.

"Your sick you know that." Emalda bluntly told Jabba.

"What is this business you speak of?" Jabba finally spoke.

"Oh its nothing. Just that fact that you sold a ship that killed half of our troopers." She paused " So umm yeah its totally nothing..."

"Who are you." (I cannot write Jabba so excuse me if it's bad)

"I'm Emalda Yanala. And well we all know who you are." Jabba licked his slimy,green-brown lips."A ugly, slimy, slave-keeping, immensely fat slug, who likes to take women." Emalda couldn't help but smile at Jabba's reaction on his face.

"Well...Emalda I guess I could use another slave...guards take her!" Hearing that, a familiar humming filled the room, as Emalda ignited her saber. A man came up to her, he winked then smiled. Emalda sighed, then turned off her saber, un-willingly then reluctantly got taken away.

When she came back, Emalda was in a brown and gold outfit (slave Leia) her wavy ,white hair split on her shoulders. Grumbling, she sat down next to Jabba, who smiled relishing her comfortableness. Emalda rolled her eyes. Not happy. Her violet eyes locked on the man that took her. She mouthed, You owe me big time for this mister. He smiled, softly as not to look suspicious to anyone. Emalda shifted, grimacing. Coughing nervously, Emalda nodded her head to the mystery man. The person in question, pulled out his saber then chopped one of the heads off the guards. Next he pulled out a blaster, throwing it to Emalda, who caught it, then aimed it at Jabba.

"Come on Jabba. Send us to the Sarlaac pit. I for one don't care." She smirked,

" I do!" A voice came from behind

"Yeah well my vote counts more than yours Yana." Yana, grumbled in reply.

So unless you don't want a hole in your thick head, I suggest you get me my clothes back,"

"Aww.."

"Really? Anyway you get my clothes back, you set us free, and I won't kill you. Deal?" Jabba nodded, much to her relief. Sooner or later, Emalda was dressed in her brown crop, and pants, with her saber and blaster clipped onto her.

"I see you had a change of heart Jabba." Emalda said, shooting Jabba's tail. A agonised scream erupted from him as th they walked away.

"Your stooping down." Yana said

"I'm stooping down! You said 'awww' when I wanted my normal clothes back." Yana rubbed his head nervously,

"So I did."

"You big doofus." Yana smiled.

Ok ending after that they found out about Order 66 and went into hiding so yeah hope u enjoyedei


End file.
